


Over the Rolling Waves

by acidpop25



Series: Tidal [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy Scare, Public Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships aren't always easy– especially when there's four of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Rolling Waves

“Hey,” Chin says, “no making out on the computer.”

“He started it,” Danny mumbles, as if Chin cares. Steve, for his part, looks completely unrepentant and steals another kiss before he lets Danny slip out from between him and Chin’s precious computer table.

“You both have perfectly decent offices,” Chin remarks dryly. “If you can’t control yourselves during work, go there.”

“I say again, he started it. Though in his defense, it’s a slow day today.”

“Not anymore, which is actually why I came in here.” Chin side-eyes his computer for a moment, then shrugs and starts tapping at the touch-screen, pulling up files as Kono drifts into the room and pulls up a chair. “We’ve got a serial arsonist on our hands.”

“Serial arsonist,” Danny repeats, “so it’s going to be one of _those_ weeks.”

Chin shares a wry smile with him. “Looks that way. Here’s what we’ve got...”

Chin briefs them on what information there is so far– not much, which is probably why this is going to 5-0 instead of HPD. The idea of arsonists the police can’t identify doesn’t sit well with anyone.

“Okay,” Steve says, “Kono, you go talk to HPD’s arson unit, see if they can tell you anything more specific. Chin, look into the victims and see if you can find any connections or anyone who has motive. Danny, we’re going to go talk to the witnesses at the most recent crime scene ourselves, see if we get anything useful. Everyone clear?”

“Yessir, boss,” Kono says with a grin. Steve’s commander face flickers into a fond smile, just for a moment, and then he and Danny head for the car. Steve compartmentalizes better than anyone Danny knows, almost to the point of it being creepy, the way he can act like a lover one minute and their boss the next. It’s a good thing, important, but sometimes it gives Danny a little bit of whiplash.

There’s only two cars in the lot today, Chin’s and Danny’s, but the front seat is already in the wrong place from when Steve drove them to work that morning, so Danny just tosses him the keys and gets in the passenger side.

It’s probably more fun to bitch about Steve’s speeding than it is to drive, anyway.

* * *

“You lecture _me_ about doing stupid things,” Steve starts in as soon as the nurse makes the mistake of letting him in Danny’s hospital room, “but this, how does this not qualify as doing something stupid?! You could have been _burned alive_.”

“I wasn’t,” Danny points out unnecessarily, his voice hoarse. “I barely got burnt, okay, I’m only here because of the smoke.”

“As the head of your unit, I–”

“For God’s sake, McGarrett, come _here_ ,” Danny interrupts him, grabbing Steve by the wrist and pulling him closer. “As my partner, I know you were scared. As my boss, you know I made the right call.”

Steve lets out a long breath and collapses into the chair next to Danny’s bed. “Yeah.”

“See how I feel when you act like a crazy man?” Danny murmurs, and Steve barks out a choked sort of laugh and leans over, wraps his arms tight around Danny and tucks his face into the crook of his neck. Danny pets Steve’s hair, an absent sort of fond movement, and closes his eyes. Slowly, the tension in Steve’s body starts to ease.

“Oh,” says a voice from the doorway, “I might have known.”

Steve’s head snaps up, and Danny opens his eyes to see Rachel standing just inside the room.

“Rach,” he croaks, “what are you doing here?”

“Still your emergency contact, Danny,” she reminds him, and Steve shoots Danny a look that says _we’re going to have words about that later_.

“Right. Well. I’m going to be fine, doctor said. You didn’t have to come.”

Rachel’s expression softens. “You’re the father of my child, Danny. Of course I came.” She glances between him and Steve. “I didn’t realize I’d be interrupting.”

“Well, you are,” Steve says peevishly– it’s a testament to how worried he really is that he snaps at her like that, and Danny scolds, “ _Steve_.”

Rachel backs down for once, though, because even Rachel doesn’t want a fight with Steve McGarrett. “I’ll just go. Call me when you’re feeling better, Grace will want to see you.”

“Kiss her for me. We’ll talk later.”

Rachel nods and retreats, heels clicking on the tile and she leaves, and Danny raises his eyebrows at Steve. “I hope you’re gonna apologize to her for being an ass once you come back to your senses.”

Steve scowls and wordlessly catches hold of Danny’s hand. _Sulking_ , Danny thinks but doesn’t say it. Steve’s obviously not in the mood.

“Where’s Chin and Kono?”

“On their way, they should be here soon.”

“At least I don’t have to explain _that_ to Rachel,” Danny mutters, and Steve actually cracks a smile.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Danno.”

Danny cocks an eyebrow at him. “Not as glad as me,” he says.

* * *

“Hey, um. Listen, about the other day at the hospital,” Danny hedges, and Rachel jumps in before he has to actually finish the thought.

“About that,” she says, “tell loverboy that he doesn’t get to talk to me that way just because he’s irrationally possessive.”

“He was freaked out,” Danny says, “but yeah, he knows. I told him he should really apologize.”

“Look at us, being civil,” Rachel remarks, and Danny can hear the smile in her voice. “Is it serious, you and him?”

“It... yeah, I guess it is. I think so. He’s a good guy– I mean, _insane_ , mind you, but a good guy.”

“Grace likes him,” Rachel says, “she talks about him after your weekends.”

“Yeah.” Danny smiles to himself. “He’s surprisingly good with her.”

“Mm, well. This is me telling you not to screw this up, Danny.”

“Thanks for your confidence in me, Rachel.”

She scoffs at him. “Don’t forget to pick up Grace on Friday,” she tells him, and hangs up.

“So we’re telling your ex that you and I are together, then?” Steve says from the doorway, and Danny splutters.

“Eavesdropping!” he cries, flailing a hand at Steve. Kono cautiously peers around the corner.

“It makes sense,” she puts in, “everyone always thought you guys were together way before you even were.”

“Do _none_ of you have any respect for privacy?” Danny demands, and Kono shugs.

“I think Chin is outside,” she offers, and Danny rolls his eyes at the both of them.

“Yes, as far as Rachel is concerned, Steve is my boyfriend, although please don’t make me use that word, it makes me feel like a thirteen year-old girl. Is everyone cool with that?”

“Sure, brah.”

Steve smirks at Danny. “Yeah. So I’m a good guy, huh?”

Danny throws a cushion at his head.

* * *

Danny picks up Grace from school Friday afternoon with Steve lounging in the passenger seat, hanging an arm out the open window.

“Steve!” she cries delightedly as she gets in the car, and Steve beams at her over his shoulder.

“Hey, kiddo,” he greets her, and Danny huffs.

“What am I, Grace, chopped liver?”

She giggles. “No, Danno, you’re my dad.” She leans to the front and smacks a kiss to his cheek, then settles in and buckles her seat belt. “You didn’t tell me Steve was coming with you today.”

“Yeah, he’s doing a barbecue at his place for dinner, I thought you’d like to come. Kono and Chin will be there, and you can play on the beach.”

“Awesome!” she enthuses. “Can Kono teach me to surf?”

“I’m sure she can, monkey, but she won’t. Not now, anyway.”

“She could try the basics,” Steve remarks, because he is a terrible influence, “you start learning on the ground, not in the water.”

“McGarrett, you’re not helping.”

“Please, daddy?” Grace pleads. “Just on the ground?”

Danny sighs. “ _Only_ on the ground.”

She makes a high-pitched sound of delight, bouncing in her seat, and Danny can’t help but smile at how happy she is. When they pull up to Steve’s house, Kono and Chin are just coming up the drive on Chin’s bike. Grace tumbles joyfully out of the car to say hello to them, leaving Danny to snag her school things and move them to the trunk.

Having a team barbecue on a Grace weekend is a cautious sort of experiment, though not one Danny is worried about. Grace had taken a shine to his teammates from the time she first encountered them, and both Steve and Kono are great with children. Chin is so reserved that playfulness doesn’t come easily, but when Grace wheedles Kono to start teaching her to surf he joins in. He’s been on a board even longer than Kono has– Hawaiians seem to be attached to them from birth– and Danny can’t help the goofy, fond smile he has on his face as he watches.

Steve appears at Danny’s side by the grill, settling a hand at the small of his back. “You guys could stay the night if you want,” he offers, “there’s a guest room.”

“That’s great of you to offer, seriously,” Danny answers, “but I can’t, it’s not fair to Chin and Kono.”

“I’m sure they would understand.”

“It’s _fine_ , Steve. Look, let’s just enjoy our evening, okay, and then I will see you all on Sunday night. So go get the burgers, Grace is gonna be starving by the time we get them cooked, and try not to sulk at me.”

“I don’t sulk.”

“You totally sulk, babe.” Danny leans up and pecks him on the cheek, then shoos him toward the house with a swat on the ass when he’s sure Grace isn’t watching. “Now get a move on.”

* * *

Danny always feels cranky after returning Grace to Rachel, resenting the hell out of the fact that his time with his own daughter is on a _schedule_. He tries to mask the irritation simmering under his skin when he heads into Steve’s place, but judging by the looks he gets, he isn’t really succeeding. Wordlessly, Chin hands him a beer and pats the open space next to him on Steve’s couch, and Danny is more than happy to sink into it.

“Did you and Grace have a good weekend?” Steve asks, and Danny nods and ducks under Chin’s arm, fitting himself to the space at the other man’s side.

“Yeah. She wanted to go to one of the national parks, um– Puuhonua o Honaunau,” he says, tripping over the syllables, and Chin chuckles quietly beside him, the sound rumbling in his chest.

“Puuhonua o Honaunau,” he corrects in a murmur.

“That,” Danny agrees. “Anyway, she had fun. It was pretty cool, actually.”

“I’m sorry, was that you admitting you like something in Hawaii?” Steve says, and Danny makes a face at him.

“I like things in Hawaii,” he protests. “Not the pineapple or the beach or the clothes, of course, but.” He makes a vague gesture encompassing the other three, and Kono croons a teasing _aww_ at him. Danny finds himself relaxing into Chin, into _them_ , into the familiarity of sitting around Steve’s living room like this. He drinks his beer and argues companionably about nothing in particular, and at some point Chin gets a hand in his hair and runs his fingers through it until it falls around his face in loose waves.

A lull falls in the conversation, and Danny sighs and leans into Chin’s hand, closing his eyes. “You know, I’m the only one in this room who hasn’t gotten laid all weekend.”

“I know, we missed you,” Kono says, and climbs into his lap. She joins Chin in making a mess of his hair with her fingers, and Danny lets out a low hum of approval when she presses her lips to his, sweet and unhurried.

“I’m sure you managed without me,” Danny says between kisses, “though I can understand why you’d pine.”

“I’m going to put something in that mouth of yours to shut you up,” Steve says, and scoops Kono up off Danny’s lap. “Get up to the bedroom, come on.”

Kono squirms in Steve’s arms, protesting being carried around like some helpless little princess, and Chin hides a smile against Danny’s cheek at her complaints and slides his hands under Danny’s t-shirt, tugging it off him once they reach the bedroom. Danny lets Chin press him to the bed, Steve and Kono sliding in on either side.

“We making up for missed time here?” Danny asks breathlessly, distracted by their hands on him.

“Something like that,” Steve confirms, sliding up to make good on his promises to give Danny something better to do with his mouth than talk. Danny kisses down along Steve’s abs, teasing before he gives in and parts his lips, lets Steve press into his mouth.

They twist into one of their tangled, impossible shapes together, Steve burying his face between Kono’s thighs and Chin working Danny open and sliding into him. Their hands all interweave, clutching at one another, and there’s Kono’s high-pitched noises and Steve’s low groans and Chin’s breathy, needy sounds.

“I love you guys,” Danny murmurs into the quiet after all of them are spent and tired. Kono squeezes his hand and Chin wraps his arms tight around Danny’s waist and kisses him breathless; Steve is the only one to speak to answer, just a murmured, “You, too,” against Danny’s shoulder. None of the other three are very good with words.

* * *

Five-0 has had a hectic few weeks of high danger and little sleep that leaves Steve with a manic energy and Danny exhausted and Kono snappish as hell. She’s been a little off her game, almost distracted, but they’ve all been too damn busy to do more than steal an occasional kiss from one another in passing, never mind have an actual conversation about anything besides their cases. She and Chin usually go to one another when something manages to break their enviable cool– they were family first, after all, and no one begrudges them that– so Danny is more than a little startled when she catches him alone on the tail-end of a case and asks to talk to him after work. He can’t help but worry a little, wonder what he could have done to upset her, but when Kono begs off going over to Steve’s that evening because she’s exhausted, Danny offers to drive her home.

“We’ll grab some dinner and I’ll drive her back, then I’ll meet up with you guys,” he tells Steve and Chin, then trails out after Kono to the parking lot.

She’s unusually quiet as Danny drives to the Chinese place near the office for take-out, staring out the window. She _does_ look tired when Danny glances over at her. Tired and strained.

“I’m late,” she says out of nowhere, and it takes Danny a moment to figure out what she means. When he does, he nearly hits the car in front of them.

“You’re– um.” He pauses, tries to gather his thoughts without very much success. “How much? Like, a few days, or...?”

“Couple weeks.”

“Christ. Okay. Okay, we’ll just... hang on, change of plans, we’re making another stop before the Chinese, have you told any of the others?”

Kono shakes her head wordlessly, and Danny spares a moment’s thought to wonder at her confiding in _him_ first, of all of them. They stop at a pharmacy on the way to the restaurant, and Kono waits in the car for about ten minutes while Danny goes in. She doesn’t ask why; she can guess.

Kono’s apartment is tiny and she isn’t in it much, these days. They eat their dinner sitting side by side, Danny close against her, comfortably in her space and letting her steal chicken off his plate.

“So here’s what’s gonna happen,” Danny says eventually, when Kono has set her fork down. “I got you a few pregnancy tests, and you’ll take them when you feel ready to, okay? And I’ll be there if you want, or not, and you should probably clue the others in when you’re up for it. If it comes up positive, we take you to a doctor to make sure, and we’ll talk about it.” Danny rests a hand on her back and starts rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades. “Does that sound okay by you?”

Kono nods like she can't trust her voice and attempts a smile but ends up crumpling into tears instead.

“Oh, babe,” Danny murmurs, and he gathers her in his arms, just lets her cry and shake apart against him. Kono buries her face in his shoulder and _sobs_ , scared and stressed and maybe hormonal, and Danny just murmurs reassurances and kisses the top of her head and takes it all, soothing and steady.

When Kono quiets, sniffling, Danny produces a tissue for her and murmurs, “Just for the record, I’m fairly terrified about this but I am saving it for a better time, so don’t be surprised.”

Kono manages a watery laugh and blows her nose, then tosses the tissue in the trash. “Got it. Williams Meltdown later, check.”

He ruffles her hair. “Tell you what. Why don’t you go change out of your work clothes, splash some water on your face, put some music on, whatever you need to do. I’ll take care of the dishes, and if you want I’ll stick around.”

“I thought you were going to Steve’s.”

“I’m not leaving you alone right now unless you want me to,” he says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. And she doesn’t want him to go, so she acquiesces and retreats into her bedroom. When he follows, she’s lying stretched out on her bed in a tank top and panties with the window cracked open to let in the warm evening air. Danny sits down on the edge of the bed and takes off his shoes and belt and tie, then flops down next to her.

“Don’t be an idiot, you’re wearing slacks and a button-down,” Kono scolds, and strips him to his underwear before cuddling up against his chest. She looks tired and a little tear-stained but much calmer, and Danny wraps an arm around her and listens to her soft breaths as she falls asleep.

* * *

Steve frowns at the clock like the time is a personal affront. “Danno’s late, he should be here by now. Even if he and Kono had dinner _and_ sex, he’s late.”

“Maybe he has more stamina than you give him credit for,” Chin says dryly, because Steve has been glaring at the clock for the last half hour. “You could just call him instead of being a neurotic headcase.”

“Thanks for that, Chin,” Steve retorts, but he grabs his phone and dials Danny. It almost rings out, but then there’s a click and the sound of shuffling around.

“Steve?” He sounds a little disoriented.

“Yeah, Danno. Chin and I were wondering where you were.”

“Shit, what time is it? I fell asleep.” There’s more movement, and Kono’s sleepy voice in the background.

“Kono wear you out?”

“No, nothing like that, I was just staying with her until she fell asleep and I guess I must’ve dropped off. Give me... half an hour?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve answers, “sounds like you probably need the rest. Unless Kono is kicking you out, we’ll see you guys later.”

“You kicking me out?” Danny asks, and Kono murmurs something unintelligible. “Look like she’s not. Okay, thanks man. Sorry I didn’t call.”

“It’s cool. Get some rest.”

“Night, guys.” Danny hangs up, and Steve drops his phone on the nightstand.

“Danny’s crashing there, he fell asleep.”

“Must be pretty exhausted,” Chin murmurs, and pulls Steve down on the bed to lie flush against him. “It’s been a crazy couple weeks, though.”

“Always is,” Steve agrees, stretching. “So it looks like it’s just us tonight.”

“Looks like,” Chin agrees. “I can think of worse things than having you to myself for a night.”

Steve smirks at him. “You have something in mind?”

“Maybe,” Chin demurs, stroking a hand down Steve’s bare chest to the button of his pants. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

The muscles under Chin’s hand give a telltale twitch, and Chin smiles to himself as he opens Steve’s cargo pants with deft fingers. Steve may be the one calling the shots at work, but it’s no secret to his team that in bed he gets off on letting them take over. Kono and Danny are usually the bossy ones, but Chin, well, he’s not exactly afraid to take what he wants, either.

He takes his time, mapping Steve’s body with hands and mouth until Steve is squirming impatiently under him. Chin licks up the underside of Steve’s dick teasingly, swirls his tongue around the head, and Steve makes a needy, frustrated noise.

“Chin,” he says, not quite pleading but not far from it either.

“Hey, I got you,” Chin murmurs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Steve’s thigh. “Turn over for me. Hands and knees.”

Steve obliges gracelessly, and Chin smooths a hand down the tight line of Steve’s spine. He’s tense with anticipation and desire, sweat beading on his skin, and fuck but he’s hot like this, strung out on need. Chin takes the opportunity to slip out of his own clothes; Steve twists to watch him over his shoulder, gaze intense.

“Gorgeous,” Chin tells him and leans in to kiss his way down Steve’s back. Steve arches into it with a little sighing sound, and Chin lingers at the small of Steve’s back but doesn’t stop there.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Steve groans when Chin licks into him, and his hips give an involuntary jerk. Chin steadies him and keeps going, teasing around the tight ring of muscle and then pressing his tongue inside. Soon Steve is clawing at the sheets and pushing back against Chin’s mouth with desperate, wordless moans– he could probably come just from this. It’s a nice thought; more than nice, it’s sexy as hell, but that’s not what Chin’s after right now. Steve is loose and wet enough for Chin to work a finger into him, and Steve gasps, “ _Please_ ,” when he does.

“Please what, Steve?” Chin murmurs, even though his free hand is already going for the lube and a condom.

“Fuck me,” Steve grits out, like the words are difficult to come up with. Chin swallows hard and coats his fingers in lube and works Steve open.

“If Kono and Danny could see you now,” Chin murmurs throatily in Steve’s ear as he rolls the condom on, “begging to get fucked. You’re so hot like this.”

Steve is past words but not quiet, and it’s a fast, messy fuck, both of them too turned on to take it slow, past caring about anything but getting off. Steve comes first, already on edge even before Chin takes him, and Chin bites at Steve’s shoulder and fucks him through it.

“C’mon, Chin,” Steve urges breathlessly, and he twists to kiss Chin breathless and swallow the quiet sounds he makes as he goes over the edge.

It takes them both a minute before they move, Chin drawing back and throwing out the condom, then padding to the bathroom. There’s a sound of running water, and Chin returns smelling of mint and carrying a washcloth to clean Steve up. Steve’s chest is still heaving a little, and Chin can’t resist kissing up those goddamn perfect abs of his.

“That,” Steve says, drawing Chin up for a kiss, “was amazing.”

Chin smiles at him and bumps their noses together. “I try.”

* * *

Danny is alone in Kono’s bed when he wakes, but he can hear movement in the other room so he tugs his pants on and follows the sound to find her puttering around her tiny kitchen.

“Hey,” Danny says, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her hips, “good morning, baby.”

“Morning. You want breakfast? There’s cereal, or, uh, other cereal.”

Danny grins. “Cooking not one of your many skills, huh?”

“Not so much.”

Danny kisses her neck and lets go of her. “Cereal sounds fine.”

“Good answer. Coffee should be ready.”

“You know the way to a man’s heart, Miss Kalakaua.”

She grins at him and starts setting bowls, spoons, and cereal boxes out on the table while Danny gets his first hit of blessed, blessed caffeine. He hasn’t had an unhurried morning in weeks, and spending it with Kono is icing on the cake.

“I think I’m gonna talk to the others today,” Kono tells him over her second bowl of corn flakes, “not that I’m really looking forward to that, but who knows when we’ll actually get another free day?”

Danny nods. “You want me with?”

“Williams, if you pussy out I will shoot you myself.”

“Got it. You’re such a charmer.” He picks up his phone and scrolls through his contacts to Steve’s number and starts typing in a text. “I’ll make sure they’re up and around.”

The phone beeps, and Danny splutters at the screen.

“What?” Kono asks, and he hands it over to her wordlessly.

 _He’s swimming, should be back soon. Missed you last night, rimmed the hell out of Steve. -C_

“I’m so making them give us a repeat performance,” Kono mutters.

* * *

“You’re a cruel man, Chin Ho Kelly,” Danny says by way of greeting, “just so you know.”

Chin doesn’t look sorry in the slightest. “You’re the one who blew us off, brah.”

Danny would dearly love to argue _that_ , but he keeps his peace for Kono’s sake and contents himself with a scowl. Kono pats his shoulder.

“Steve back in yet?” she asks.

“Rinsing off in the shower.”

“Yum. I’ll give you even odds he doesn’t bother getting dressed before he comes down here.”

Danny snorts and takes a seat on the couch, which Kono apparently considers to be permission for her to sprawl all over him, not that he’s complaining. She turns out to be half-right about Steve, who comes downstairs in a pair of beat-up jeans and nothing else.

“Hey. You two feeling better today?”

“Aside from Chin trying to give me heart failure, you mean?” Danny retorts, and Steve raises his eyebrows at Chin, who shrugs.

“Check your sent texts, brah.”

“Don’t give Danno heart failure, the malasadas are doing more than enough,” Steve says, and he lifts Kono’s legs out of the way to sit down next to Danny but doesn’t so much as blink when she drapes them over his lap.

“Actually,” she says, voice serious despite the languid posture, “there’s something I need to talk to you guys about.”

“Something wrong?”

“Kind of. Maybe.” She lets out a slow breath. “I think I might be pregnant. But I haven’t done any tests yet, I– I wanted you to be with me when I did.”

Steve goes pale under his tan, and Chin doesn’t look much better off.

“What if it’s mine?” he chokes out, and Kono rubs her temples.

“One thing at a time.”

Steve turns to Danny. “Nothing to say, Danno?”

Danny shrugs uncomfortably. “She told me last night.”

“And that’s why you stayed over with her.”

He nods.

“He’s done this before,” Kono says by way of explanation, straightening up. “I just... couldn’t talk to all of you at once, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no, don’t apologize,” Steve says, and his face has set itself into the same determined expression he gets before he charges into a firefight. “Whatever you need.”

Kono reaches over and squeezes his hand, then gets up off the couch and grabs her bag. “I’ll, uh. Be back in a minute.”

Chin and Steve both turn to Danny once Kono has locked herself in the bathroom, as if Danny has any answers. “Is she... is she okay?” Chin asks carefully, like he’s not sure if he wants to hear the answer. Danny sighs.

“She’s scared, but you know Kono. Tough as nails, that woman. She cried all over my shirt last night after she told me, got it out of her system. She’ll be fine, I think.”

Chin’s brow creases. “I should have been there. She should have come to me.”

“No offense, Chin, but you aren’t always reasonable when it comes to Kono. And Steve is never reasonable, so I guess that left me.” Danny shrugs. “I just did what she asked.”

“This is a first,” Steve remarks dryly, “you being the reasonable one.”

“Shut your face, McGarrett,” Danny retorts reflexively. “Look. She just needs us to be here for her, okay? And to let her make her own decisions about it all, I mean, who knows if she even–”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Chin chokes out, voice raw and pained in his throat. “Don’t finish that sentence.”

Danny’s jaw clenches a little, but he manages to keep his voice calm. “It’s her choice to make, if she needs to.”

Chin looks like he’s about to crack open, so Danny does the only thing he can and pulls Chin from the armchair to the couch and kisses him hard and messy, stopping his words and his thoughts and giving him something to hang on to. On the job, Chin is a rock, but when it’s just him and his feelings it’s like an earthquake rattling what you thought was solid ground. Chin’s hands clutch at Danny’s shoulders almost convulsively and his mouth is desperate against Danny’s own. Steve shifts beside them, buries his face in the curve of Chin’s neck and wraps an arm around each, and that is how Kono finds them when she comes back into the room with them to wait.

“Hey,” she says softly, settling on the arm of the couch and petting a hand over Chin’s shoulder, “it’s gonna be okay.”

“You can’t know that,” Chin protests, and Kono makes a soft, crooning sort of sound and draws Chin out of the tangle to hug him close.

“I know that,” she tells him quietly, “because us four, there’s nothing we can’t handle. Even when it’s hard.”

“Christ,” Danny whispers, leaning into Steve, “I think it’s my turn to be terrified now, you’ve all had yours.”

Steve cracks a faint smile. “Have we been monopolizing the panic, Danno?”

“Did you just use the word ‘monopolize?’ Because I thought that was my thing.”

“You’re a bad influence.”

“ _I’m_ the bad influence in this scenario? You sure you wanna try that on?” Danny demands. There’s a little bit of a quaver under his usual strident tones, but the familiarity of Steve and Danny giving each other shit seems to calm Chin down more than any reassurance– enough, at least, to turn in Kono’s arms and reach out to rub slow circles into Danny’s back. They all fall silent, drawing their comfort from each other’s presence, from soft touches and familiar warmth and all the things they say without needing to speak.

* * *

Kono’s hands are shaking when she comes back from the bathroom, pregnancy tests in hand. “They’re negative,” she says disbelievingly, eyes wide. “ _Negative_. All of them.”

Steve lets out a relieved half-laugh and swoops her into his arms, and Kono drops the tests to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“Thank God,” Chin murmurs, “I don’t think I was ready to deal with that.”

“You think _you_ weren’t ready,” Kono retorts, swinging down from Steve’s hold to tackle Chin to the couch with a fierce hug. “We are so celebrating today. We’ll do dinner, we’ll get trashed, and we’ll have every kind of sex that won’t make me paranoid.”

“Sounds awesome,” Danny says, and Kono disentangles herself from Chin to grab Danny instead, and he gets a make-out along with his hug.

“Thanks for being there,” she murmurs into his mouth, and she feels Danny smile.

“Always, baby.”

Kono ends up spending most of her day at the beach, riding waves until her whole body aches with the exertion and not caring at all, because she finally feels calm, _relaxed_ , happy. Steve hangs back on the lanai with Danny, but Chin surfs with her for a while after lunch. It reminds Kono of how things used to be, before Chin grew up reserved and quiet when he used to spend weekends laughing with her and their other cousins at the beach.

They grab a shower together before dinner and mostly manage to keep on task– a little groping doesn’t count– and Chin doesn’t ask her why she hadn’t come to him. He probably already knows, already gets it; they all seem to turn naturally to Danny when there’s trouble, when they’re scared.

Kono lets the boys buy her dinner and drinks that night, what the hell, after all this the least they can do is feed her. It’s not like they aren’t all safe, they spend a small _fortune_ on condoms and are smart enough about their own impetuousness that they have a few stashed everywhere imaginable, but things happen. Kono feels like she’s dodged a bullet today.

“I think I’ll see about getting on the pill,” Kono muses aloud to the others once they’ve taken the party back to Steve’s lanai. “Extra insurance kind of thing. Plus I won’t be late just because the job’s been stressful and freak us all the hell out for nothing, which is just as well since our job is _always_ stressful.”

Steve laughs and presses a silly, girly drink into her hands. He’s got a shit-eating grin on his face that dares her to make something of it, but it’s booze and it tastes good and she doesn’t feel like arguing. The night air is warm still, with a salt breeze off the water, and the moon isn’t full but close to to, reflecting silvery light on to the waves. It’s a beautiful night, she’s with the people she loves, she’s not pregnant, and she’s probably a little drunk. She feels _wonderful._

”I’m going to bed,” she announces when she’s finished her drink, “and I expect all of you to follow me.”

The men exchange glances, and suddenly Kono finds herself caught by three pairs of strong arms and carried inside. She squirms on principle, but she’s laughing and Chin is grinning down at her and it’s not like any of them thinks for a second she couldn’t kick their asses. They can carry her up the stairs like a Disney princess if they want to, although Kono’s pretty sure that fairytales don’t usually end with the princess getting fucked by three different guys. More of them should, though.

“Sometimes I have the best life,” Kono says to no one in particular, stripping off her jeans and kicking them off the floor. Danny has already gotten her out of her shirt, though he didn’t quite manage to get to her bra before being derailed by Steve.

Chin slips a hand into her panties and makes a breathy, hungry noise. “You’re so wet,” he tells her, and Kono whines and arches her hips until Chin stops the too-light touches and sinks a finger into her and starts rubbing her clit with his thumb. Somewhere along the way Steve and Danny untangle themselves to get the rest of her clothes off, even though both Chin and Kono protest when Steve pushes Chin’s hand back to get Kono out of her panties.

“Oh,” Chin says, and Danny glances at his hand and snorts a laugh.

“Looks like we could’ve skipped buying the pregnancy tests,” he says blithely. “Steve, you got a towel you don’t mind us ruining?”

Steve nods and disappears briefly, returning with a dark green bath towel that he tosses on the bed. “Scoot up, Kono.”

“My timing sucks,” she grouses, “I was so planning on getting all of you to eat me out tonight.”

Steve makes a sympathetic noise, and Danny cocks his head at her.

“If you really want–” he starts, and gets disgusted noises from the rest of them. “What? It’s just a little blood, so if Kono wants me to–”

“No,” she interrupts, “no, wow, that is sweet of you to offer and it’s awesome that you aren’t weird about it, but _I_ think getting oral on my period is gross, so no. I still expect orgasms, but you’re off the hook for going down for the next week.”

“Sidebar, you have unexpected kinky depths,” Steve says, eyeing Danny speculatively.

“I cannot believe we’re even having this conversation,” Chin mutters, mostly to himself, and gets his hand back between Kono’s legs. Steve and Danny join, one of each of their fingers in her, the three of them finding a rhythm that works until Kono is writhing and quivering right on the edge.

“Come on,” Danny coaxes, “fuck, Kono, you’re so gorgeous like this, I could watch you forever.”

Someone– Steve, she thinks it’s Steve– twists his finger just _so_ and that’s it, Kono’s gone, moaning and arching up off the bed, clenching around their fingers. When she catches her breath and opens her eyes, Chin and Steve are making out next to her, passionate but not hurried.

“Fuck,” Kono murmurs. “Go wash your hands and get back here. Then I’ll go clean up, you guys have your fun, and then I want sleep. Make it happen, boys.”

* * *

Steve’s phone rings at an unholy hour of the morning about two weeks later, waking everyone up except, of course, Steve himself, who is nowhere to be found. Probably out swimming. Kono makes a protesting noise and buries her face in the pillow and Chin resolutely rolls over, leaving Danny to sit up and fumble for Steve’s cell.

He curses when he sees who it is and hits the accept button instead of the ignore. “Governor.”

“Detective Williams?” she asks, but she doesn’t sound all that surprised. “I assume Commander McGarrett is unavailable if you’re answering his phone, so let him know there’s a case. It looks like you have a serial killer on your hands.”

“Serial killers in the morning, my favorite, ma’am,” Danny says. “I’ll let him and the rest of the team know, we’ll be in as soon as possible.”

“Good. And congratulations.”

“On... a case we haven’t started?” Danny asks, puzzled, but the governor just chuckles.

“Goodbye, Detective,” she says, and hangs up. Danny stares at the phone for a moment, wondering what the hell that was about.

“Up and at ‘em,” he says, elbowing Chin in the side, “killer to catch. Someone go tell Steve. I’ll make coffee.”

“It’s six a.m.,” Kono mumbles resentfully, but she’s already rolling out of bed and digging clothes out of the drawer she’s been slowly taking over in Steve’s dresser.

“Don’t I know it.” Danny isn’t awake enough yet for clothes, so he just yanks on a pair of boxers and makes a beeline for the coffeemaker while the cousins argue behind him in sleepy pidgin about who has to go get Steve.

Whatever. As long as it’s not Danny.

* * *

“I’m really, really impressed that no one got shot on that raid,” Danny grouses, shoving the perp into the back of the police car with probably a little more force than strictly necessary. “No thanks to Steve being _reckless_ , of course, but congratulations on your reflexes, guys.”

“Lay off, Danno,” Steve retorts without any particular rancor, too busy being pleased with himself for catching their killer to really rise to the bait. “How’s the knee?”

“Fine.”

“You sure? Maybe you should get the EMTs to check it, just in case.”

“It is _fine_ ,” Danny repeats irritably. “Stop being such a mother hen.”

“I’m just–”

“Zip it.”

A couple HPD officers on the scene snicker at the exchange, and Chin’s expression goes a little pinched when he catches some joke about work wives. As if they haven’t all been made already at this point. It stopped being funny ages ago.

Chin’s still feeling cranky when he gets back to headquarters, although Chin’s version of cranky is a lot quieter and less destructive than that of his teammates. He locks himself in his office with his paperwork and waves Kono off when she asks if he wants to go out with them, and she gives him a searching sort of look but doesn’t push it. Or at least, he thought she hadn’t, but he should have known better. Ten minutes later, Danny is knocking on his door.

“No way you haven’t wrapped up everything important by now,” Danny says, hanging casually in the doorway. “How about we go back to yours and grab a beer?”

“Kono put you up to this, didn’t she?”

“Kono mentioned that you didn’t want to go out with her and Steve. I decided all on my own that it’d be a dick move to abandon you.”

Chin cracks a faint hint of a smile. “I guess I could do a quiet beer,” he allows, and Danny grins at him. Kono is _good_ , Chin thinks ruefully as he gets up and follows Danny to the parking lot; no way she hadn’t known Danny would react exactly this way to Chin’s refusal to go out dancing with her and Steve. He’s too good a guy to do anything else.

Danny is unusually quiet through most of their first beer, sitting next to Chin on the living room sofa. He’s half-watching the basketball game playing on the television but mostly watching Chin, watching him and rubbing his thumb in little circles over the fragile skin at Chin’s wrist.

“You wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” Danny finally asks after Chin has opened a second bottle. Chin hesitates a moment, then flips the t.v. off.

“Sometimes it bothers me that everyone thinks you’re with Steve.”

“But not with you, you mean,” Danny clarifies, and Chin nods. “Okay, um. Is this you saying you want us all to be... out, I guess, about this?”

“No. I mean, yes, I want that, but I know it’s not realistic.”

“If it were, I’d be the first one for it,” Danny says, a little wry, a little bitter. “It drives me crazy sometimes, not being able to act like you’re mine, or Kono.”

“But you act like it with Steve.”

Danny blinks at him. “Are you... jealous, Chin?”

Chin frowns down at his beer. “Possibly.”

Danny sighs and scrubs a hand across his face. “You don’t have to be. Look, how do I explain– okay. I’m in a relationship with all three of you, right, but you’re three different people, so it’s not all the same. Me and Steve, we show affection by arguing, and everyone sees that and makes certain assumptions which are only partly true. With Kono, there’s a lot of unnecessary ass-slapping and friendly sexual harassment– don’t give me that look, most of it is from her. You, you’re a more private person, so instead of fighting with you in the middle of a bust or getting groped in the hallway, you I’d rather catch somewhere alone and quiet.”

Chin cocks his head. “Like here.”

“For instance,” Danny agrees. “Also I’ll have you know that that one time in the filing room with you was the only time I’ve ever had sex at the office.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” Chin deadpans, and Danny grins at him.

“C’mere,” he says, dragging Chin in close. “You know I’d be on you all the fucking time if I could be, don’t you? But I’d kind of like to keep custody of my kid, and Rachel is progressive but not _that_ progressive.”

“I know,” Chin agrees, “and I wouldn’t want to have anything to do with you not seeing Grace. I get it, it’s just... not always easy.”

Danny exhales a long, slow breath. “Yeah. I know.”

* * *

“You should probably know that Chin’s pissy about everyone thinking you and Danny are together,” Kono says, as conversationally as she can over the music. Steve raises his eyebrows.

“He told you that?”

“Pfft, no. Of course not.”

Steve frowns a little. “So what am I supposed to do about it?”

Kono shrugs and presses in closer to Steve’s body. “I set Danny on him, it should be fine. Just thought you should know.”

“Sometimes I think you’re going to take over the world while I sleep,” Steve tells her, but he doesn’t sound like he necessarily dislikes the idea. Also, he’s still got a hand resting on her ass. Kono just grins at him and doesn’t say anything else, but her body is saying plenty as she moves in time to the music with him.

“You, uh,” Steve says, swallowing, “want to get out of here?”

Kono’s eyes are glittering dark and wicked in the low lights, and she grinds her hips against his, drawing a choked-off groan from Steve. “No,” she says, “I’m good.”

Steve’s fingers grab at her hips, probably hard enough to bruise. “You planning to get me off right here?”

She licks her lips. “You want me to?”

“No,” he growls, and practically drags her off the dance floor and outside. He’s making for the car, but Kono twists loose from his hold and dashes out of reach into the alley back behind the building.

“We are not telling Chin about this,” Steve mutters when he catches her, and Kono laughs and presses a biting kiss to the side of his neck.

“Or Danny,” she agrees, “he’d rip us both a new one. Get your pants down.”

Steve huffs out a low laugh and does as he’s told, and Kono wastes no time sliding to her knees. Steve bites back a moan when she goes down on him– he’s not really a talker, but he’s not usually _quiet_ , either, and it’s all he can do to keep anything louder than harsh breaths reined in. Kono has her eyes open, watching him as she sucks his higher brain function out of his body.

Then she manages to sneak a spit-wet finger in to press at his entrance, easing the muscle open and that’s it, Steve is _gone_. He hits his head against the wall when his orgasm slams through him, hard enough that when Kono pulls off she tugs his head down to make sure he hasn’t hurt himself.

“Little bruise, maybe,” she murmurs, and kisses the spot. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” Steve mutters hotly, unzipping her jeans, “I’m not.”

* * *

“So I was thinking, team barbecue this weekend,” Steve says, sprawling back on the bed and looking up at the others.

“Funny coincidence,” Danny says, “I happen to have Grace this weekend.”

Steve grins. “She’s invited too.”

Danny rolls his eyes and sits down next to him. “You are not subtle,” Danny informs him, “so you may as well just ask me like a normal person if Grace can see her Uncle Steve.”

“You’re the one always telling him he’s not normal, brah,” Kono points out. “When are you picking her up?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. Someone else gets stuck with the Friday paperwork this week, you hear me? Not Steve, mind, because he’ll see nothing wrong with writing “dangled suspect off a roof” on his reports.”

“I’ll handle it,” Chin offers, because Chin is a good, sensible guy who knows that Kono really isn’t much better than Steve when it comes to this kind of thing.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Danny promises. “Hell, you can have your payment in advance, if you get over here.”

Chin chuckles. “I’ll be saving the IOU for a special occasion, and don’t you forget it.”

“Pretty sure you won’t let me.”

“Got that right.”

“Isn’t extortion illegal?” Steve wonders aloud, and Danny jabs a finger to his chest.

“ _You_ ,” he informs Steve, “don’t get a say in this, because you would not know illegal if it bit you in your admittedly very fine ass, Mr. Ends Justify the Means.”

“That’s _Commander_ Ends Justify the Means, thanks,” Steve retorts, pulling Danny down flat on the bed by the hand on his chest. Kono, who is sitting on Chin’s lap in the lone chair in the bedroom, snickers at them.

“I’ll show you ends justifying the means,” Danny growls, and pounces on him. Chin and Kono wisely stay out of range as they go at each other, tearing off clothes and fighting for dominance all at once. Steve has weight and military training on his side, but Danny is fast and fights dirty, and Steve winds up with his hands knotted to the headboard by Danny’s tie.

“Cheating,” Steve accuses. He sounds a little breathless, but not from exertion. Danny makes a noncommittal noise and leans down to scrape his teeth over a nipple, making Steve squirm under him and the muscles of his arms cord tight.

“You look fucking hot like this, babe,” Danny murmurs in his ear. He works over all Steve’s little hot spots– the shell of his ear, the hollow of his throat, the fast pulse under his jaw– and quiet breathy noises keep escaping Steve like he just can’t keep them in. He’s rock hard against Danny’s thigh.

The bed dips as Kono and Chin join them, satisfied that Steve isn’t planning any violent escapes from under Danny in the immediate future. Steve watches them as they undress each other, angled toward him so he can see but not touch. They’re beautiful together, endless tanned skin, Kono’s slender curves and Chin’s sharp angles.

“Kono, baby,” Danny says, looking up from sucking a bruise to the notch of Steve’s hip. Kono turns in Chin’s arms to face him, tipping her head back against Chin’s shoulder and raising her eyebrows questioningly.

“Hm?” she asks, and Danny flicks his gaze pointedly at Steve and then cocks his head at her. There’s a little nonverbal discussion going on that Steve is too turned-on to really bother following, but it ends with Kono climbing on top of him so he has no complaints.

“I think we should tie you up more often,” Kono says with a smile, ripping open the foil on a condom. “It’s a good look for you.”

“If that’s what you’re into–” he starts, but breaks off on a moan as she straddles him and presses down. “Fuck, yeah, ok, we can do this whenever you want,” Steve pants, arching his hips up to meet her. Kono laughs and leans over, kisses him sweet and lazy.

“You’re so easy, boss,” she tells him fondly, and Steve isn’t inclined to protest with her riding him. He itches to touch her, hands flexing uselessly– he could get loose if he tried, but he doesn’t want to, not really. Kono is slick and hot around him, and Steve lets his head fall back with a groan, baring his throat. A scratch of stubble tells Steve that it’s Danny kissing along the exposed skin, his hand carding through Steve’s hair to the nape of his neck and tilting Steve’s lips to easy reach.

“Holy fuck, _Chin_ ,” Danny suddenly exclaims, whole body jerking. He’s on hands and knees next to Steve when he opens his eyes, and Chin’s dark head is mostly hidden from view behind him. Steve’s been in that position before; Danny has every reason to swear. Kono is watching them, and if Steve had any doubts she thinks it’s hot, they’d be erased by the way her pace speeds up.

“Danny,” Steve says, almost a whine, straining up as much as he can with his hands tied. It takes a moment, but then Danny leans down and kisses him.

“Don’t come,” Danny mutters against Steve’s mouth, “I got plans for you when Kono’s finished.”

“Can’t promise,” Steve grits out, and Danny grins and kisses him again, teases and licks, bites sometimes to startle more sound out of Steve. He almost loses it when Kono comes and clutches tight around him, and Danny breaks the kiss to watch the way her body shakes and bows with pleasure.

Steve can’t help the protesting noise he makes when Kono moves away, and his hips strain up after her.

“Hey, you’ll get yours,” Kono promises, stripping the condom off him and pressing another into Danny’s hand.

“Definitely will,” Danny agrees, and Steve blinks at him when the fresh condom gets rolled on to his dick instead of Danny or Chin’s.

“What are you–”

“Did Kono break you, babe?” Danny asks with a grin, slicking Steve up, and then it’s him pushing down on Steve’s dick and Steve breathes out an _oh_ and lets his eyes fall shut again.

“Steve, yeah,” Danny says on a groan, “you feel so good, babe, fuck.”

“Mm, he does,” Kono agrees with a satisfied smile, stretching out next to Steve. She slips a hand between them to wrap around Danny’s cock, and he swears and stutters his hips into the touch.

“Chin,” Steve says, “where are you, get over here.”

“Over where, exactly?” Chin asks, and Steve moves to reach for him on instinct only to stop short when the tie pulls tight into his skin.

“My mouth, come on,” Steve murmurs, straining up. Kono helpfully shoves another pillow under him as Chin kneels across Steve’s chest.

“Fuck, McGarrett,” Danny breathes, sounding turned-on beyond belief but reverent, too, “you’re such a _slut_ for it.”

Steve can’t reply, not with Chin’s dick in his mouth, but he bucks his hips a little harder into Danny. He’s not going to make it much longer, but Danny seems every bit as close as Steve is, and Kono is doing her level best to push him over the edge– and Kono’s level best is pretty damn amazing. Danny’s fingers dig bruises into Steve’s hips when he comes, and the way his muscles tighten around Steve is enough, more than enough, and he moans around Chin’s cock as he finally, _finally_ comes.

Chin groans; there’s sweat beading on his forehead, and Kono has sat up to kiss him as he fucks Steve’s mouth. Danny has recovered enough to have his breath back, and he’s murmuring filthy encouragement with a smirk on his face.

“Harder, Chin, go on, you know how much he loves getting his face fucked. Yeah, just like that, make him choke on it.”

Steve practically _whimpers_ at that, and Chin swears and pushes all the way in, Steve’s throat visibly working to take him. Danny presses at Steve’s cheek, feels the rigid line of Chin’s dick and lets out a low exhale. Chin is always quiet during sex, but the moment his orgasm hits is impossible to miss, the way his head falls back and his hands clutch tight at Steve’s hair. Kono licks a stray dribble of semen from the corner of Steve’s mouth when Chin withdraws, breathing hard, and Danny tugs him to lie between him and Steve.

“Hey,” Steve asks after several minutes have gone by, “is one of you gonna untie me, or what?”

The others burst out laughing.

“You’re a Navy SEAL, brah,” Chin drawls, loose and lazy from sex. “Do it yourself.”

“I hate you guys.”

“You love us, really,” Kono replies, tugging at the knots. Steve doesn’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by tailoredshirt.


End file.
